<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kavicsok közt is akad néha aranyrög by idhrengondis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530262">kavicsok közt is akad néha aranyrög</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis'>idhrengondis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesék Mátyás királyról</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash, What Have I Done, a kilencedik (Furcsa Látogatók) részből Mátyás és a bolond első találkozását írtam le, god why am i like this, nem hiszem el hogy engedtem magam annyira belesüllyedni ebbe a „fandomba” hogy ficet írok neki, ráadásul én vagyok a fandom egyetlen tagja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hát, nem sok hasznunk volt a mai látogatókból...” „Ne keseregj, felség; annak idején magam is ilyen furcsa látogató voltam nálad. Kavicsok közt is akad néha aranyrög.” „Mondjad csak; tengernyi gondok feledtették már vélem.” „Visegrádon fogadtál, az alsó palotában, de nem voltál hozzám túl barátságos...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mátyás király/udvari bolond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kavicsok közt is akad néha aranyrög</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mivel mindig is shippeltem a mesék Mátyás királyát drága udvari bolondjával, egy nap, mikor újranéztem a részeket, hirtelen belém csapott a gondolat: hiszen miért ne írhatnék belőlük ficet?? Több rész is megihletett, de gondoltam, először csak egy ilyen kis szösszenetet írnék, semmi hosszút és komolyat, ráadásul ez az „eredet történetük”, tehát igazán megérdemli a saját, külön helyét. És mivel „eredet történet”, ezért pre-slash is, lévén az első találkozásuk, első párbeszédük—szóval, ahogy mondtam, semmi komoly. Remélhetőleg, ha majd nekiállok írni többet is, el fogok merni rugaszkodni a talajtól kicsit, és írok velük majd bátrabban is. Addig is, itt egy vanilla story, egyenesen a szívem sütőjéből, frissen sülve, de nem túl melegen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyár volt, július eleje, tikkasztó, álmos délután; úgy tűnt, nincs is senki ébren, csupán a madarak csiviteltek, csiripeltek, füttyögtek örökösen a visegrádi alsóvárat körülvevő fák között. Szikrát vetett a Duna vizén az égen ragyogó nyári nap, de Mátyás király a folyónak háttal, a kaputorony mellett ácsorgott, a fal tetején. </p><p>Egyedül volt, a kapukat őrző katonákat nem számítva, és ha lett is volna valaki a közelben, nem is merte volna megzavarni a mellvéden támaszkodó királyt. Homlokát ráncolva, gondolataiba mélyedve bámulta a szellőtlen mozdulatlanságban álló fákat a vár körül, igyekezve nem gondolni a mögötte magasodó Salamon-toronyban várakozó urakra és nemesekre. Ha elég erősen koncentrált a körülötte döngicsélő bogarakra és az ágak közt megbúvó madarak vidám zsivajára, talán még sikerült is kicsit kikergetni fájó fejéből a gondokat, amik minden nap, egész nap gyötörték, és amikre a toronyban vitatkozó urak is válaszokat és megoldásokat vártak. Az ég felette tiszta kék volt, a Duna mögötte lusta és ismerős, az erdő körülötte mély és élettel teli, Mátyás király gondolatait mégsem csitította semmi.</p><p>Arra gondolt, akár vissza is mehetne a tanácskozásra, ha sajgó fejét már úgysem tudja kiszellőztetni. Minek várassa még a nemeseit is?</p><p>Ekkor jött arra a délután első látogatója.</p><p>A fák között tűnt fel, az úton jött felfelé, ami a kapuhoz vezetett… és hangosan fütyörészett. Nem úgy fütyült, mint akinek olyan ráérős a dolga, de azért volt benne valami vidám és felszabadult, mint akinek semmi gondja a világgal—a fütyörészésével pedig mintha a madarak kórusába igyekezett volna becsatlakozni.</p><p>Mátyás király egy pillanatra megharagudott: <em> milyen felhőtlen és gondtalan egyesek kedve</em>, gondolta bosszúsan. De a düh csak egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig tartott, nem volt igazi mélysége, és már el is párolgott a forró napsütésben. A helyében csak egy kis halvány irigység és vágyakozás maradt, de azoknak is csak az árnyéka; a király túl jól tudta, hogy ezek az érzelmek valószerűtlenek, és nincs helyük egy király szívében, mert a kötelességtudat úgyis mindig be fogja árnyékolni őket.</p><p>Tehát csak lehunyorgott az árnyékos úton közeledőre, és mikor a férfi a kapuhoz ért, a kapuőrt megelőzve, leszólt neki.</p><p>– Hová olyan sietve, komám?</p><p>A férfi erre megállt, és szemét a kezével árnyékolva pillantott fel. Finom szálú, szőke haja volt, és csupaszra borotvált arca, ránézésre pedig nem volt idősebb a királynál, sőt inkább fiatalabb. A király figyelmét az idegen furcsa, félig piros, félig zöld ruhája keltette fel igazán, meg a hasonló színekben pompázó, csörgős végű sipka, amit a férfi a kezében gyűrögetett.</p><p>Az udvari bolondnak öltözött idegen még egy pillanatig hallgatott, míg kifújta magát az erdei út után, és végigmérte a királyt, aztán válaszolt.</p><p>– A király elé, komám! – szólt fel, vidáman, és olyan hangsúllyal, amivel Mátyás is az előbb. Mátyás királynak a szeme se rebbent; sok furcsa emberrel találkozott már, és ránézésre látta ezen is, hogy nem akárki, így a modora se lepte meg. Túl sokszor beszéltek már vele úgy, mint aki egyszerű ember, hogy olyan hamar felhúzza magát a barátságos megszólításon.</p><p>– Akkor ne siess, <em> komám </em>– válaszolta –, mert ide bolond nem jöhet be.</p><p>Lent, a kapuban ácsorgó őrök igyekeztek nem feltűnően pillantgatni fel a királyra, vagy esetleg úgy feltűnni, mint akik hallgatóznak. De persze, mi mást tehettek volna, mint a helyükön állni, és hallgatni a körülöttük elhangzottakat, még ha a királyuk pont felettük elegyedik is beszélgetésbe egy jött-ment bolonddal.</p><p>Mátyás királynak pedig már abból sejtenie kellett volna a beszélgetés menetét, ahogy a bolondnak a király válaszára megcsillant a szeme: mint egy rókának, olyan volt. </p><p>– Nem? – kérdezte, és a pillantása ravasz volt, mosolya szemtelen. – Hát akkor te hogy mentél be, komám?</p><p>Bár Mátyás király sok mindent megélt és látott már, és eltűrt ő mindenfélét, mikor álruhában járta szeretett országát; de a türelme neki is véges volt. A nap erősen tűzött, és az eddigi meleg, ami a tanácsterem hűvöse után eleinte kellemes volt, már kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni, a fejfájásán pedig sem ez nem segített, sem az idegen férfi szemtelenkedése. Fáradt volt, és kedvtelen, és már rettenetesen elege volt az örökös gondokból, amik fejét hasogatták; a dühe pedig olyan hamar támadt fel benne újra, amilyen gyorsan az előbb elpárolgott.</p><p>– Kutya teremtette! – mordult fel, és az odalent ácsorgó katonák tétován léptek előre, hogy a király egyetlen szavára ugorjanak, és közbeavatkozzanak, ha kell. – Ne lássam többé ennek a bolondnak az arcát!</p><p>Odalent a bolond széttárta a karjait, és hátat fordított a királynak. És bár ez már magában elég vérlázító volt, Mátyás elképedve bámulta, ahogy a bolond kissé lehajolva, a fenekét mutatja neki. Még meg is rázta.</p><p>Mátyás király majdnem eltátotta a száját.</p><p>– Őrség! – kiáltotta dühösen, és azok odalent már ugrottak is. Néhányan előmerészkedtek a vár hűs termeiből, hogy megnézzék, mi folyik idekint, ilyen álmos délutánon. Mátyásban fortyogott a harag. – Felkötni az arcátlan pimaszt!</p><p>A bolondnak még volt bőr a képén, hogy csodálkozó, ártatlan tekintettel forduljon felé.</p><p>– Hiszen te mondád – tárta szét újra karjait –, hogy nem akarod látni a képes felemet. – Közben az őrök mellé léptek és megragadták, két oldalról közrefogva. Húzni kezdték magukkal a bolondot, aki végre kezdett olyan arcot vágni, mint aki komolyan megrémült. A király haragos szívében erre egy pillanatra halvány hideg elégedettség támadt. – Különben is, bolond dolog felkötni egy bolondot! – kiáltotta, és Mátyás a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy igaza van, de megmakacsolta magát. Amúgy is csak ostobán nézett volna ki, ha hirtelen meggondolja magát, a szavakat pedig már kimondta.</p><p>Szóval csak állt a fal tetején, és komoran, savanyú szívvel figyelte, ahogy az előbb még olyan vidáman fütyörésző férfit elkezdik elhurcolni onnan. <em>Ez a nap egyre csak rosszabb és rosszabb lesz</em>, gondolta magában borúsan.</p><p>A bolond nem vette le róla a szemét.</p><p>– Uram! – kiáltott még felé, és bezzeg most már nem volt sehol az előbbi, barátságos komázás. De a tekintet, ami a királyéba fúrta magát, most kevésbé volt ijedt, de valami furcsa eltökéltség költözött bele, meg az a szemtelen, megjátszott ártatlanság. – Legalább a fát, amelyen végzem, hadd válasszam ki én – kérte a bolond, és Mátyás király egyszerűen képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy komolyan szól-e az ember, vagy újra csak játszik vele.</p><p>Azt azonban egyre jobban érezte, hogy megbánta már a döntését, amit hirtelen haragjából hozott.</p><p>– Úgy legyen – egyezett bele komoran. Figyelmeztetően emelte fel az ujját. – Utolsó kívánságod ez.</p><p>Az őrök tétován eleresztették, és zavartan, a királlyal együtt nézték, ahogy a fiatalember újonnan szerzett magabiztossággal kezdi el nézegetni a fákat. Mátyás király gyanakodva, összeszűkült szemmel figyelte a kaputól pusztán egy-két lépésnyire nézelődő bolondot. A férfi meg, mint aki érzi magán a tekinteteket, úgy forgolódott, illegette magát, szemlélgette a fákat.</p><p>Beállt az egyik alá, és felugorva megkapaszkodott a fa vastag ágában. Az őrök kínosan igyekeztek a közelében maradni, hogy el tudják kapni, amennyiben az alak szökni próbál; a bolond pedig, kihasználva a szinte alatta megálló őröket, a vállukra állt, úgy vizsgálta a faágat, ráérősen, körülményesen. Aztán leugrott, és arrébb sétálva nézelődött tovább. A király egyre növő mulatsággal figyelte az előadást.</p><p>A bolond még körbejárt egy-két fát, mire végre megállt két nagyobb között, egy kicsi mellett. A kis fácska alig volt nagyobb egy bokornál, talán még cserjének sem volt nevezhető.</p><p>– Erre gondoltam itt – mutatott rá elégedetten.</p><p>A két őr a szemét meresztgetve álltak a kicsi fa mellé, ami náluk sem volt nagyobb. A fejüket vakarva bámultak le a növényre.</p><p>– Bolond vagy te? – kérdezte az egyik. – Nem bír ez meg téged!</p><p>A bolond bamba mosollyal húzta fel a vállát, Mátyás király pedig, aki eddig odafentről figyelte a dolgok alakulását, nem bírta tovább. Haragja, mint legelőször, már rég elolvadt, mint vaj a napon, és a szívét hirtelen egészen könnyűnek érezte. Kedve, mint a madár, röppent fel a fák közül.</p><p>– Na, te bolond – mondta, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy az előbb még nevetett is, mikor végre abbahagyta. A férfi ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel a még mindig mosolygó királyra. – Ilyen szemtelenül bátor és őszinte emberrel már régen találkoztam—és talán már nem is fogok többé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>